The present invention relates to animal training devices and to hunting target devices, and more particularly to animal retrieval devices such as retrieval dummies for use in training dogs to retrieve game birds on land and water, which include a visible target for hunters.
Hunters have for a long time hunted game birds and used dogs for retrieving the downed birds. Hunters have been trained to shoot using many devices such as clay targets thrown from manual or automatic power throwers. When contacted by the gun shot, the clay breaks to give a visual indication that a successful hit has been made.
Dogs have been trained with retrieval dummies thrown manually or launched from power launchers. In some cases, the retrieval dummies are formed into the likeness of a particular type of game bird to make the activity more realistic for the dog. In addition, some retrieval dummy launchers have been designed to produce a gun shot sound to further simulate the hunting experience and enhance the dog""s training.
It is important that hunters and their dogs train together as a team. It would therefore be advantageous if a device was developed to allow both the hunter and the dog to train together under circumstances which better simulate the real-life hunting experience.
The present invention overcomes the above shortcomings.
Briefly, the present invention provides a new and improved target and retrieval training device for training hunters to shoot game birds and dogs to retrieve downed game birds together as a team under realistic conditions. The device comprises a retrieval dummy, which comprises a main body portion and a secondary body portion, wherein the purpose of the secondary body portion is to signal to the hunter shooting at the retrieval dummy that it has been successfully hit, and the purpose of the main body portion is to survive the shot and be retrievable by the dog. Preferably, the retrieval dummy can be thrown manually or launched from a power launcher in a realistic manner.
It is therefore an object of one aspect of the present invention to provide a new and improved target and retrieval device for training both hunters and dogs together as a team in which a secondary body portion of the device serves to signal to a shooter that a hit has been made, and a main body portion of the device survives the hit and is retrievable by the dog.
It is an object of another aspect of the invention to provide a target and retrieval device as described above that can be thrown manually or launched from a power launcher in a realistic manner.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method for training a hunter and a retrieving dog together in a simulated real-life hunting experience using a target and retrieval device as described above.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a target and retrieval device comprising: a main body portion formed of a durable material, the length and circumference of the main body portion being dimensioned to be releasably grasped within the mouth of a dog; and a secondary body portion secured to the main body portion, whereby the secondary body portion provides a visible signal when contacted by a shot from a gun, and the main body portion survives the shot and is retrievable.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a target and retrieval device comprising: a main body portion formed of a durable material, the length and circumference of the main body portion being dimensioned to be releasably grasped within the mouth of a dog; and a secondary body portion closely secured to the main body portion, wherein the secondary body portion is made of a material which will break when contacted by a shot from a gun, thus providing a visible signal, and the main body portion survives the shot and is retrievable.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, there is also provided a method for training a hunter and a retrieving dog together in a simulated real-life hunting experience comprising the steps of: providing a target and retrieval device comprising: a main body portion formed of a durable material, the length and circumference of the main body portion being dimensioned to be releasably grasped within the mouth of a dog; and a secondary body portion affixed to the main body portion, the secondary body portion able to provide a visible signal when contacted by a shot from a gun, and the main body portion able to survive the shot and be retrievable; throwing or launching the target and retrieval device; shooting at the target and retrieval device with a gun so as to cause the secondary body portion to provide the visual signal when successfully hit by the gun shot; and causing the main body portion to be retrieved.
One advantage of the present invention is that it facilitates the training of hunters and their dogs together as a team under realistic conditions that simulate hunting for game birds. A further advantage of the present invention is that it can be thrown manually or launched from a power launcher. Another advantage of the invention is that it provides both a signal to the hunter that the target has been hit, and a retrieval device that survives the shot and can be retrieved by a dog.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description, wherein various embodiments of the invention are clearly described and shown.